


Writing on the Wall

by starfreak23



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 10th Class, 10th class OC, Assassin - Freeform, Based on a Sam Smith Song, Before the Gravel Wars, F/M, Gen, It kinda came to me in the shower, Sadly, Songfic, They let themselves love, it ends how you might expect, pre-gavel wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfreak23/pseuds/starfreak23
Summary: Based on Sam Smith's "Writing on the Wall" and set before the Gravel Wars. The forbidden romance between the Sniper and the Assassin (OC) is far more violent than they both hope.I haven't written a story blurb in a while, sorry. My first song-fic and the first thing I've written in a long time.





	Writing on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Sin (The Assassin) is my 10th Class OC, but in this context she doesn't need more of an introduction other than the fact that she was rescued by Sniper before the Gravel Wars.
> 
> I haven't written in a long time, but I've got another fic coming right after this and maybe even a third. Joining a new fandom always gets my mind revved.

_I've been here before  
But always hit the floor_

“You know this can't work, Sin.”

“Levi, don't run because you're scared of this-”

“I'm not scared.”

__  
I've spent a lifetime runnin'  
And I always get away  
But with you I'm feeling something  
That makes me want to stay  
  


“Don't run away from me, Levi-”

“Sin, I'm not running, I'm just-”

“Running. What are you so afraid of, Mundy?”

He turned on his heel to finally look at her. “Honestly? You.”

_  
I'm prepared for this_

“You're a weakness, Sin, one I can't afford to have.”

_  
I never shoot to miss_

“It was never really love anyways. It was nice company.”

__  
But I feel like a storm is coming  
If I'm gonna make it through the day

His heart crushed like a tin can as he watched the tears well in her eyes. She was too young. He didn't want to have to do this. He'd taken his shot. The tears told him he nailed it.

__  
Then there's no more use in runnin'  
This is something I gotta face

“You don't mean that, Mundy…. Those glasses can't hide everything…” __  
  
If I risk it all

He took in a deep breath and tightened his jaw for just a moment, forcing himself through what he knew needed to get done.

_  
Could you break my fall?_

_  
_ “No. I don't.” He spun and dove for her.

__  
How do I live? How do I breathe?  
When you're not here I'm suffocating

His hands cupped her face, she was so small in comparison, kissing her like she was oxygen for a drowning man.

__  
I wanna feel love, run through my blood  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?

He broke away, both breathless. “Sin, I can't risk you being used as a target”

She slowly took his glasses off his face and whispered “I can handle myself. I am the Assassin, Mister Sniper.” She chuckled weakly as she finally got to see his blue eyes without the sepia haze of his glasses.

__  
For you I have to risk it all  
Cause the writing's on the wall  
  


The night ended in an explosion of events, painting the walls red with the blood of enemies who had tried to use her to get to him. The very reason he tried to tie her like a loose end. Instead they left handprints on each other's hearts in blood. An unspoken vow that they would protect the other from situations that would drive them apart.

__  
A million shards of glass  
That haunt me from my past

But still, she woke in a cold sweat at night, wanting to carve the old organization tattoo off of her left heel, terrified they would come for him, the man who took her away from their control.

__  
As the stars begin to gather  
And the light begins to fade  
When all hope begins to shatter  
Know that I won't be afraid

Every time she did, she'd lean down to look at him in the bottom bunk on the camper and he would open a single eye with a soft smile “C’mere. I can tell you're worried about something.”

__  
If I risk it all  
Could you break my fall?

They risked their lives and their careers by laying in one another's arms, even if they were in the middle of nowhere, falling in love was a death sentence in their profession. __  
  
How do I live? How do I breathe?  
When you're not here I'm suffocating

But they remained for each other, a breath of sweet air in a world that stank of blood and piss, finding the ability to breathe as they both sunk lower and lower into the emotional abyss.

_  
I wanna feel love, run through my blood_

They'd hooked up as a desperate attempt for feeling. Death has a way of making people want sex. But, it became so much more so quickly; they needed one another like a drug.

__  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
For you I have to risk it all  
Cause the writing's on the wall

Every kill was a vow written in blood. Every shot they took, his long range or her short range, was a dedication. __  
  
The writing's on the wall

Every contract signed was a portion of their souls signed away. But, after the murder, they had the comfort of one another. __  
  
How do I live

Without him?

_How do I breathe_

Without her?

_  
When you're not here I'm suffocating_

_“Mundy it's hard to breathe-”_

_  
I wanna feel love, run through my blood_

_“_ Sh, sh, Sin, you've lost a lot of blood. I ‘ave to patch ya up _-”_

_  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

“There's no time- Levi-”

_  
How do I live?_

“I'm not leaving you”

_How do I breathe?_

_“_ You're never leaving me.” She pressed his hand to her heart “But, you have to go.”

_  
When you're not here I'm suffocating_

“I refuse to leave you to this pack of wankers”

_  
I wanna feel love, run through my blood_

She coughed blood onto her fist, but when he tried to speak again, she cupped her hand on his jaw, smearing blood on him. “Levi Mundy. If you love me, you'll go. And you'll kill them.

_  
Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

 

He swallowed and laid her down, picking up his gun. She grabbed her own and slid to the wall, aiming for the door as he ran onto the balcony

_  
For you I have to risk it all_

He found himself on the opposite rooftop in moments, looking through the scope at the room he'd been in 5 minutes before.

 

He lined up to take his shot

_  
Cause the writing's on the wall_

The man inside aimed and fired a moment before Sniper pulled his trigger. There was blood on the window drapes.

 

Who's?


End file.
